


Waiting for Raemondo

by koalathebear



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small missing scene from episode 1.03 <a href="http://koalathebear.livejournal.com/1470017.html">Ladies and Gentleman</a> that was inspired by the image below.  I loved that he waited and we never found out why he was waiting.  I made a tiny, tiny little non-canon addition to the end but come on, we were all thinking it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Raemondo

Inspired by this image. I mean – everyone else bails on her but Finn stays!!! He stays and he's waiting for her.

It was clear that the others had been there for at least a short while by the time Finn arrived at the chippy. Rae, the only girl invited by Chop to join the select group of Oasis pilgrims was sitting on the edge of the bench looking sullen and tense – an expression that Finn had come to recognise. Given that she had been singled out with the honour of attending the concert with them, he wondered what had happened to make her look so uncomfortable and withdrawn. 

Rae Earl had one of the most interesting faces he'd ever seen – sometimes it gave away everything that she was feeling - sometimes absolutely nothing. Right now, her face said that she wanted to be anywhere but where she was. 

From time to time he wondered why he bothered studying her face so much, but he tended not to dwell on the question for too long - he was too busy wondering about the shadow that darkened Rae's eyes and then flickered away before anyone could decipher it. 

The displeasure in her face deepened as she saw him arrive and her face became even more sullen if that was possible. He ignored her, directing his attention to Chop who greeted him with his usual cheery and welcoming grin. "Right lads," Finn greeted them. “Move up!" he ordered, shoving Chop's shoulder so that he could make space for himself on the bench beside his friend. 

Looking at the group, he announced authoritatively, "Right, who’s got any tune requests for the trip? Because I am doing the tapes for the car.”

Rae, who had flung her head back in exaggerated disgust when he entered the chippy, lowered her head again and stared at him narrowly. “Why you doin’ ‘em?” Rae demanded, her voice thick with antagonism and irritation.

“I know the most about music,” he told her coolly. He wasn’t trying to be obnoxious, he was just stating what he felt to be a simple statement of fact.

“You know about as much about music as my mum,” Rae told him cuttingly. Finn looked at her, his dark eyes puzzled, wondering what he had done to deserve her anger. Rae's hostility was particularly sharp today. She rolled her eyes again. “All right," she said as if by way of concession, "but under no circumstances feature Spaceman by Babylon Zoo."

"No…Babylon…Zoo…" he repeated exaggeratedly, making a show of writing down her instructions. "Thank you very much for sharing your in depth knowledge of music with us, Rae. That’s brilliant," he told her coolly, sarcasm in his voice as his gaze met hers squarely.

"Such a prick…" Rae muttered irritably, looking upward again as if seeking divine intervention. Finn might have been offended had he not been so puzzled about her bad mood.

Chop started talking again. “Right, I took the liberty of treating everyone …" He reached down into his backpack and pulled out some black t-shirts with lettering on them. “Little Al! Finn!” Chop called out, throwing the t-shirts at the boys around the table. Finn couldn't help grinning at his friend's enthusiasm and generosity. Chop was a good guy, no doubt about it.

“Nice one, mate."

“Raemundo!” Chop said throwing a t-shirt at her. Adding insult to injury, it landed on her head, covering up her scowling face, the word 'Raemondo' facing upwards. She flung it off.

“What’s up with you? You all right?” Chop demanded, frustration evident in his eyes and voice. 

"No, I've got a tummy ache," she retorted and Finn made a show of rummaging through his messenger bag so as not to appear to be eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You better be ok for tomorrow," Chop told her earnestly. "Do you like the shirt?" he asked her with a grin. Rae's only response was to roll her eyes again. "Why don't you try it on?" Chop asked. "Try it on," he insisted.

"Maybe I don't want to try it on," she snapped at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Chop demanded in a low but loud whisper, his face very confused. "I told everyone you was dead cool and dead funny. Well instead you sat here all night with a right face on."

Not surprisingly, that served to rile up an already irate Rae up even further. “Well maybe I can’t win!" she exploded. "Maybe I just can’t fucking win! No matter how hard I try, I just can’t get it right," she exclaimed in frustration. She flung the t-shirt back at a very perplexed Chop who stared at her, aghast at this display of uncharacteristic emotion. The others around the table looked uncomfortable, looking away to avoid making eye contact with either Chop or Rae. 

Only Finn stared at Rae's face searchingly, wondering what was wrong. "I don’t even know why I bother!” She got up and stormed into the toilet, leaving the boys to cast uncertain glances at one another. 

Finn watched her leave, concern in his eyes. Everyone could be moody but it wasn't like Rae to bite off Chop's head. They were usually the best of mates and clearly something had happened to upset her so much.

"She's normally all right," Chop defended her to the rest of the group. "Isn't she?" he demanded, looking at Finn who shrugged and pretended to be studying his music list.

"Take your word for it," the others muttered.

"Let's get out of here," Chop said with a shrug. "Once she cools off she'll come around. She's good value – you'll see," he assured them and they grinned and rose to their feet reaching for bags.

Finn stayed where he was. "Rae's still in there – we can't just all leave," he pointed out.

"Look Finn - you're not exactly in her good books either," Chop said in a low voice. "I'd make myself scarce if I was you, she might take your head off."

"I'll take my chances," Finn said with a grin and watched them all leave. He took off his jacket and draped it over the back of the seat beside him and stared at the music list in front of him. He took mix tapes very seriously – they set the mood for the event and required skill and finesse. Clearly Rae had little faith in his ability to compile appropriate mix tapes for the drive to Knebworth and he was human enough to want to prove her wrong.

He hadn't been surprised when Chop had invited her along with the rest of the lads. She always got along well with all of them – she was funny, outspoken and quirky. Much as he liked Chloe and Izzy, he didn't have a great deal in common with either girl except to flirt and have a bit of a laugh now and then. Rae was a girl after his own heart – crazy about music to the point of being obsessive and not afraid to argue in support of what she believed. It always took time for him to warm up to new people and at first he had been wary of her, resenting the intrusion of an interloper in their group, but Rae had earned her place and he'd already started feeling a bit bad for giving her the cold shoulder when she had first arrived.

He wasn't used to having a girl on his wavelength. Unlike Chop, he didn't see Rae as one of the lads – she was different. Like him, she fit in but at the same time – she also didn't quite fit in. She was an odd choice of friend for Chloe but the two seemed to get along just fine and she certainly got along well with Izzy and the rest of the gang.

He turned his head as the door of the chippy swung shut behind a customer who was leaving in a hurry and he frowned for a moment. 

"Were you waiting for your friend, sweetie? She just left without you," the woman cleaning tables told him, jerking her chin at the door, her long brown pony tail swinging as she moved her head.

Pulling his jacket on and slinging his messenger bag over one shoulder, Finn shoved the music list and pen in his bag and ran out the door of the chippy, wondering how Rae had managed to sneak past him and why the hell she had done so.

He saw three of the local lads who were walking behind her, jeering. “Jabba’s got a jam stain!" He wasn't close enough to see anything but he saw her stop and turn around. "I think I'm gonna be sick. That’s gotta be the dirtiest thing I’ve ever seen!” the leader of the trio jeered.

“You absolute scrubber! " they shouted at her and he was now close enough to see the expression on Rae's face. She looked as if she had been destroyed … her soul was in her wide eyes, her face was pale and defeated and she bore no resemblance to the fiery, testy Rae he knew. "Scrubber! Scrubber! Scrubber!"

He was not a violent person but something snapped and he felt an unfamiliar hot fury rise inside of him. He ran forward to get ahead of the group and of its own volition, his fist struck out, colliding hard with the mouth of the leader. 

“It’s all right taking the piss out of a girl isn’t it? Why don’t you try taking the piss outta me?" He shouted, seizing the youth and glaring at him furiously. "Hey!, he said, giving him a shake. "You apologise to her now or I will fucking curl you up, all right?”

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry!” he muttered, blood coming out of his mouth before he took to his heels and ran down the street, his two mates following behind him.

“And that goes for you two twats as well!” Finn called after them.

“Sorry!” they shouted hastily as they disappeared after their friend.

He turned around, the fury slowly subsiding. “You all right?” he asked her and she nodded, still wide-eyed and shocked.

He hesitated. "Heard what they said … you could tie your jacket around your waist," he suggested helpfully and her eyes widened even further. She nodded, clearly appalled that the thought hadn't occurred to her. He watched as she pulled off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist, covering up the stain on her white skirt. He gave her a nod and then walked away, head down and not glancing back at her.

Part of him had thought about staying, but he suspected she probably wanted to hurry home and chance so he made himself scarce, wincing slightly at his knuckles which throbbed. Still, it had been satisfying to make that twat eat his words – well worth the pain in his hand.


End file.
